


Rouge

by DanPlanTrio



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), The Gang Are Dragon Riders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPlanTrio/pseuds/DanPlanTrio
Summary: Hiccup runs away from Berk when told that he is to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. While he's gone, Berk becomes friendly to dragons. The Gang scout out for an island to use as a home for themselves, when they find a familiar boy riding a Night Fury.





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My first HTTYD Fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Stay Sharp!  
Peace Out  
DanPlanTrio  
Xxx

Five years ago, I left my home, Berk, with my bud Toothless. I wasn't like all the other vikings. Let me explain:

_I opened my door to greet a Monstrous Nightmare, throwing barrages of flame at anything that moved. It turned it's slitted eyes and directed it's flame towards me before I slammed the door shut. Where most people have mice, or mosquitoes, we have... Dragons!_

'Shoot!'_ I thought; I was supposed to help out at the forge with Gobber. Killing dragons was tough work, and the weapons that were used often got bent. _'Wish I was out there, killing dragons like everyone else' _I sighed internally. Gobber looked at me when I came through the door, "Your'e here early, 'iccup, get some 'ah those weapons fixed would 'ya?" I obliged and grabbed a handful of weapons to heat. As I hammered them back into shape, the other's approached. The 'others' consisted of Fishlegs, the brainy one but not so much for fighting, Snotlout, my cousin and a very __arrogant guy, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, stupid and squabble all the time, and... Astrid, beautiful and brave. The best in my opinion._

_"Right, I'm off then. They need people like me out there. Now, you stay... put... there... You know what I mean, AARGHH!" Gobber said, as he charged out to help. _'Great timing Gobber!' _I thought, as I ran out the door with my newest invention. It was a bola launcher, and could throw one further than any viking. I swerved round people as I made my way to a ridge, dodging dragons on the way. I was hoping to take one down tonight. A Deadly Nadder, it can launch barbs from it's tail, not much but it would get me noticed. Gronkle, big, tough, taking one down would get me a girlfriend. Hideous Zippleback, exotic, two heads. One breaths gas, the other ignites it. Two heads, twice the fame. Monstrous Nightmare, has a nasty habit of setting its self on fire. Only the best vikings go after those. And lastly, the Night Fury. Nobodies ever seen it, when it shoots, it never. Misses._

_I come to a stop on the cliff, squinting into the inky blackness of night. Suddenly, I hear a familiar screech._

_"NIGHT FURY!"_

_"GET DOWN!"_

_It swoops past and I fire the launcher. For a few moments, I fear that I missed, but I hear a roar as a dark shape goes down in the distance. "YES! Did ANYONE see that?" I shout happily. A growl comes from behind me, a Monstrous Nightmare. "Eeexcept for you.." It started chasing me as I tried to get away, like it was a game. I hid behind a large wooden pole used to lift up bowls of fire into the air. To be honest, it probably wasn't my best idea..._

So, that was how my adventure started. When I met Toothless, I realized that I couldn't kill dragons. Instead, I started learning their secrets and ended up killing the Queen just after I left! Sorry, I'll stop rambling now but I'll tell you about what happened in the dragon arena that last time...

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment what you thought and how I could improve. It's always nice to see feedback on my work. Stay Sharp!  
Peace Out  
DanPlanTrio  
Xxx


End file.
